


Magic Ring

by homurashunkin



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homurashunkin/pseuds/homurashunkin
Summary: Yuno tidak mau kehilangan Asta. [asta/yuno]
Relationships: Asta/Yuno (Black Clover)
Kudos: 13





	Magic Ring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fiqueligia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiqueligia/gifts).



> Black Clover © Tabata Yuuki  
> Future fic. Wizard King!Asta.   
> Boys Love(?). asta/yuno

Tahun ini ibukota lebih ramai dari biasanya. Sebab, Kaisar Sihir sedang membuka istana untuk dikunjungi semua warga. Banyak makanan yang tersaji di meja. Bahkan Kaisar Sihir saat ini, Asta yang menyambut mereka secara langsung.

"Yah, aku tidak bisa melakukan semua ini sendiri!"

Begitu katanya setiap kali ditanya soal persiapan kunjungan ini. Asta kemudian akan mengajak mereka semua berkeliling melihat bangunan megah itu. Mereka semua tampak senang. Asta bahkan bilang mereka boleh berkunjung kapanpun itu. Acara baru selesai sekitar pukul tiga sore. Asta baru saja akan membereskan piring setelah mengantar semua tamunya hari ini.

"Oi, Yuno! Di situ kau rupanya!"

Yuno adalah teman sejak masa kecilnya, mereka tumbuh bersama di sebuah Gereja. Bermain, berjuang untuk mimpi yang sama. Dan saat ini Asta sudah meraihnya—Yuno tidak keberatan kalau kalah dari Asta. Lagipula, ini tidak seperti mereka akan saling menjauh. Ia mengenalnya sejak lama, tahu bahwa memang Asta yang seharusnya pantas menyandang gelar itu.

"Berisik." tapi tentu saja. Tidak semudah itu ia berkata. Sejak kapan Yuno begini? Ia sendiri juga ingin tahu kenapa. Padahal dulu ia bisa dengan jelas mengatakan perasaannya. Hah.

"Jangan beres-beres sendirian, akan aku bantu!"

"Asta istirahat saja. Kau pasti lelah setelah seharian menemani mereka."

"Eh, mana bisa begitu! Woooghhhh!" dengan cekatan Asta membantunya. Walau ada beberapa pekerja juga, tapi memang begitulah Asta.

Juga, waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Yuno ingat dulu Asta bahkan tak mencapai lehernya, sekarang dia jadi lebih tinggi darinya. Mata hijaunya entah mengapa berjuta kali lebih menawan daripada saat masih remaja. Terutama tubuhnya itu. Membuat Yuno suka halu. Hei, siapapun juga akan menyukai dada bidang itu, dengan kotak-kotak di perutnya. Ini wajar. Asta saja yang terlalu keren. Semua adalah salahnya.

Usai membereskan semua itu, Yuno ingin kembali ke ruangannya. Hari ini dia memang baru pulang dari misi dan langsung membantu di sini. Hm, omong-omong dia juga tinggal bersama Asta sejak dia jadi Kaisar Sihir. Di kastil besar ini. Kamar mereka juga bersebelahan. Asta itu suka ceroboh, Yuno harus selalu mengawasi. Asta sendiri sepertinya tidak peduli soal itu. Dia hanya ingin membuat rakyat kerajaan Clover bahagia.

Mungkin begitu ...

Di lorong ia melihat Asta berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Jarak mereka cukup jauh, jadi Asta mungkin tak menyadari keberadaannya. Dia tidak sendiri. Ada Noelle yang tampaknya sedang berbicara padanya. Yuno melirik ke arah lain. Ia tidak tahu kenapa hatinya terasa sakit tiap kali keduanya berdekatan. Lelaki itu tahu bahwa mereka rekan satu tim dahulu, tapi ... bukankah tidak seharusnya ia bersikap begini?

Sewaktu kecil, Yuno selalu mengagumi Asta. Bahkan hingga sekarang. Dia kuat dan berani. Tidak peduli orang berkata apa tentang mimpinya. Dia punya hati yang teguh, dan itulah yang membuat Yuno berpikir untuk mengejarnya. Dia ingin tetap bersama Asta. Karena itu dia harus menjadi lebih kuat supaya pantas berada di sisinya. Yuno tak ingin menjadi lemah lagi. Tidak selamanya ia akan merepotkan Asta, bukan?

Dia tidak pernah memikirkan ini, tapi bagaimana kalau Asta tiba-tiba menikah? Apa dia sudah tak bisa lagi dekat-dekat dengannya? Ia sudah berjalan sejauh ini, tapi hanya untuk merasakan lara di hati. Bayangan itu membuatnya sakit. Dia masih ingin bersama dengan Asta.

_Sedikit lebih lama lagi ..._

Noelle pergi. Asta melambai seperti tak ada yang berbeda. Padahal jelas-jelas bungsu Silva itu menaruh perasaan padanya. Yuno bisa mengerti bahwa Noelle hanya berusaha, tapi ia merasa tak bisa membiarkannya. Namun ... memangnya dia ini siapa? Dia tak bisa seenaknya ikut campur dalam kehidupan pribadi Asta.

"Yuno, ngapain sembunyi di situ?"

Cih. Ketahuan. Kemampuan Ki miliknya sangat merepotkan. Jadi sejak awal Asta tahu dia berdiri di sini? Yuno melangkah, berjalan ke arahnya. Lebih tepatnya, menuju kamar sebelah Asta. Diaga harus lekas beristirahat.

"Habisnya, kalian sedang bicara."

"Noelle melaporkan situasi terkini di Kiten. Ada indikasi penyerangan dari Kerajaan Diamond lagi, tapi aku sudah memintanya menghubungi Kapten Ksatria Sihir."

"Oh, begitu."

"Wajahmu pucat sekali. Kau baik-baik saja, Yuno?" Asta memegang dahinya. Yuno menepis tangan lelaki itu dan berjalan masuk ke kamarnya. Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya suara pintu terkunci yang bisa didengar oleh Asta.

_Mana mungkin Yuno mengatakannya, 'kan?_

* * *

Yuno terbangun setelah mendengar ribut-ribut. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi? Dan begitu ia membuka mata sepenuhnya, ia melihat Owen sedang memeriksa tangannya. Kepalanya agak pusing, tapi ia bisa melihat Asta yang berteriak tidak jelas pada dokter tua itu.

"Jadi bagaimana kondisi Yuno?!"

"Lukanya tidak parah, dia akan sembuh setelah beristirahat."

"Terima kasih, Owen- _san_!"

Oh. Yuno agak mengerti sekarang. Kemarin dia memang terkena beberapa serangan saat menjalankan misi. Tapi kenapa Asta ada di kamarnya?

"Kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Yuno setelah Owen pergi.

"Aku membobol kamarmu. Fufufu." ucapnya dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Wajah Yuno menggelap. Apa Asta tidak sadar dengan yang dia katakan?

"Dasar kriminal!" Yuno menendangnya.

"EEEHHH??! Habisnya semalam kau cuek sekali, pasti ada apa-apa! Karena cemas jadi aku menghubungi Owen- _san_ pagi ini untuk memeriksamu."

Yuno tahu Asta itu baik. Tapi tidak bisakah ia berhenti melakukan itu? Yuno tidak mau berharap setelah mendapat perhatian yang menyenangkan ini. Asta masih mempedulikannya saja ia merasa bahagia. Yuno hanya bisa menutup muka dengan tangan, menutupi euforia yang dirasakannya.

"Istirahat yang cukup ya, Yuno! Hari ini libur dulu!" Asta menaikkan selimutnya. "Hari ini aku pulang agak telat. Mau titip sesuatu?"

"Aku mau Asta kembali dengan selamat."

"Tentu saja! Hahaha. Astaga, aku senang sekali mendengar itu." kepala hitam ditepuk pelan. "Aku juga lebih suka kalau Yuno jujur padaku."

Wajah Yuno terasa panas. Si bodoh ini!

"Eh? Kok dahimu panas lagi?"

Asta ditendang lebih kuat kali ini.

"KENAPAAAAAA?!"

* * *

Sampai tengah malam, Asta belum pulang. Kalau dia kembali larut, biasanya dia akan mampir ke kamarnya dulu dengan membawa makanan, padahal sudah ada orang yang biasa mengantar ke kamarnya. Yah, itu memang berlebihan tapi mungkin karena baginya Yuno itu sudah seperti saudara ia jadi melakukannya.

_Saudara, ya._

Yuno sudah lebih baikan sekarang, ia bisa bangun. Dengan perlahan ia menuju pintu dan membukanya. Apa Asta langsung tidur, ya? Dia harus memastikannya.

"Noe—"

Yuno mematung di tempat. Di depan pintu kamar Asta, laki-laki berambut abu itu sedang berciuman dengan Noelle. Yuno mendidih, tapi ia hanya bisa mengepal tangan. Apakah yang dia lihat ini adalah sebuah kebenaran?

Tapi Asta mendorong perempuan itu. "Noelle, apa sih yang—"

Tak sengaja tatapan mereka bertemu.

"Yuno?"

" ... " Yuno tidak bilang apa-apa. Dia kembali ke dalam dan membanting pintu kamarnya.

 _ **Brakkk**_!

* * *

Sudah satu minggu Yuno menghindarinya. Dia tidak sanggup melihat Asta. Karena yang ia ingat hanyalah luka. Malam itu, ia menyadari semuanya. Selama ini yang dia rasakan adalah cinta.

_Dia, jatuh cinta pada si bodoh itu._

Di kepalanya cuma ada Asta. Dia terlihat tampan sambil memakai jubahnya, lalu berbisik di telinga Yuno dalam mimpinya. Ini terlalu banyak. Dia tidak mengira bahwa inilah perasaan miliknya.

Jadi selama ini yang ia rasa ketika melihat Noelle adalah kecemburuan. Ketika Asta bersama dengan gadis manapun, bahkan meski itu Suster Lily—Yuno sudah tidak suka. Astaga. Apa lebih baik jika dia tak pernah menyadarinya?

Ia sekarang sedang ingin bersantai di sebuah padang rumput. Letaknya agak jauh dengan markas Fajar Keemasan, skuad yang dulu menaunginya. Ia menyandarkan punggung di pohon besar, menatap langit yang agak mendung.

Memejamkan mata, ia hanya berharap Asta tidak mencarinya.

* * *

"Apa?! Yuno belum ketemu?!"

"Aku sudah mencarinya dan meminta bantuan yang lain, Asta. Maaf, aku tidak banyak membantu."

"Tidak apa, Noelle. Ini bukan salahmu."

Asta pusing. Hari ini akan ada badai, dan Yuno masih belum pulang. Sekalipun dia pemilik grimoire berdaun empat dan punya Sylph—oh iya, Sylph sedang dipinjam oleh Elang Perak untuk menjaga Kiten hari ini. Mana mungkin Yuno akan baik-baik saja jika badai sebesar ini datang? Sebenarnya, di mana dia? Terlebih, bukannya ia tidak tahu. Yuno seperti menghindarinya seminggu ini walau dia masih melakukan tugasnya untuk mengingatkan jadwal Asta. Ia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi ia rasa sejak ia melihatnya dengan Noelle malam itu.

"Noelle, aku pergi!"

"Hei, pekerjaanmu masih banyak!"

"Nanti aku lanjutkan lagi kalau sudah bertemu Yuno!"

* * *

Yuno mendengar suara guntur. Karenanya, ia jadi terbangun. Mengagetkan sekali, soalnya. Di atas sana, awan sudah mulai menjadi hitam. Angin semakin kencang juga. Gerimis pun mulai datang.

Dan dia sendirian. Menutup telinganya. Dia lupa kalau takut pada sesuatu seperti ini. Waktu kecil, dia memang seorang pecundang. Ia hanya bisa menangis dan menunggu Asta datang menyelamatkannya. Walau kadang ia berusaha bersikap kuat, tetap saja ada satu dua hal yang ia takutkan. Ia tidak pernah tahan mendengar suara guntur.

"Yunoooooooo!"

Dari kejauhan Yuno melihat seseorang datang. Itu Asta yang menaiki pedang anti sihirnya. Sementara Yuno masih gemetar, Asta turun di depannya dan memeluknya.

"Yuno, ayo pulang."

 _Pulang_.

Yuno membalas erat pelukan lelaki itu. Asta bisa merasakan bahwa dia sedang ketakutan. Ia segera membawa Yuno pergi bersamanya sebelum badai datang. Tanpa perlu berbicara, Asta mengerti dirinya karena mereka bersama sejak kanak-kanak. Tapi ia tidak paham kenapa Yuno menghindarinya. Mungkin sebaiknya ia jangan mengungkit itu dulu.

"Asta," panggil Yuno.

"Ya?"

"—aku takut kehilanganmu."

Asta terdiam. Yang penting, ia harus mempercepat lajunya untuk kembali.

* * *

"Beruntung ada yang melihatmu ke sana, aku tidak tahu lagi kalau tidak bisa menemukanmu."

Yuno sedang berada bersamanya. Ia bergelung di dalam selimutnya. Asta maklum, ia hanya biarkan saja sambil menatap badai dari jendela. Semua warga telah berada di tempat yang aman, setidaknya ia bisa bernapas lega. Ia sedang membantu evakuasi tadi, tak sengaja bertemu dengan Leopold yang katanya melihat Yuno pergi ke arah markas Fajar Keemasan.

Tanpa pikir panjang Asta langsung pergi. Ia merasa, terlambat satu detik saja, maka hubungannya dengan Yuno tidak akan kembali seperti sediakala. Asta juga ingin memperbaiki kesalahpahaman di antara mereka. Tapi Yuno masih ketakutan, jadi ia pikir mungkin besok saja. Dia tidak boleh memaksa.

"Yuno, aku buatkan sesuatu?'

"Tidak."

"Kau ini kenapa, sih?"

Yuno tidak menjawabnya lagi. Asta khawatir dia kehabisan napas dengan berada terlalu lama di bawah selimut. Ia membukanya, menemukan Yuno yang seperti anak kecil dengan sedikit menggulung tubuhnya.

"A-Asta, jangan lihat."

Tadinya Asta pikir itu karena Yuno malu, tapi ia melihat ada air mata jatuh dari kelopaknya. Ia langsung panik.

"Yuno, apa ada sesuatu?!"

" ... " Yuno berusaha menahan isakannya. Padahal dia sudah berjanji tidak akan menangis lagi. Tapi saat ini ia tak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri. Dia takut Asta pergi, lalu akan melupakannya. Yuno tidak mau itu terjadi.

"Yuno, aku di sini."

Asta merengkuhnya lagi, kali ini lebih hangat daripada sebelumnya. Yuno merasa nyaman. Yuno menyembunyikan wajah di dada lelaki itu, kemudian menyatakan perasaannya.

"Asta, aku suka padamu."

Suara guntur masih bersahutan di luar sana. Asta terbeliak ketika mendengarnya secara langsung. Mungkin dulu ia tidak peka terhadap kalimat semacam itu. Tapi sekarang ia tahu apa maknanya. Yuno tidak akan pernah bercanda untuk hal sepenting itu. Dia ini juga sudah dewasa, tahu.

"Benarkah itu, Yuno?"

Yuno mengangguk pelan. Sepertinya masih agak malu mengakui. Namun tak bisa dipungkiri Asta merasa senang. Dia tidak tahu itu kenapa, tapi ia tak bisa menolak perasaan Yuno untuknya. Dia adalah orang yang berada di sampingnya sejak dulu dan mendukung mimpinya. Ah, jadi ingat ketika mereka di Hage menjalani hari-hari penuh sukacita. Bukankah dia yang berjanji akan membuat Yuno bahagia? 

"Hei, Yuno."

Asta mengangkat wajah lelaki itu, mengusap air matanya. Sepasang iris kuning yang tadinya meredup itu kini kembali bercahaya. Bibirnya agak sedikit terbuka, mungkin bingung hendak berkata apa.

_Dan Asta suka sekali melihatnya._

"Aku senang Yuno mau jujur padaku."

Lalu bibir keduanya bertemu begitu saja. Yuno yang terkejut refleks mendorong wajahnya agar segera menjauh.

"Hmph—Asta—hhh. Sebentar, bukannya kau dengan gadis sombong itu?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Asta berhenti sejenak, gadis sombong? Oh. Itu pasti Noelle yang dimaksudnya. "Kami tidak begitu. Dia memang mengaku soal perasaannya, tapi aku menolaknya."

Yuno tidak ingin percaya. Bisa saja Asta berbohong padanya. Tapi tatapan Asta begitu meyakinkan, membuatnya luluh. Apa ini adalah pesonanya sebagai lelaki dewasa?

Pinggang Yuno diraih, Asta kembali mendekatkan tubuh mereka. Yuno merasa sebentar lagi ia akan _meledak_ karena perkataan yang dilontarkan Asta setelahnya.

"Jadi, mau dilanjutkan?"

Yuno menjewer pelan telinganya. "Kalau kau bertanya lagi, aku yang akan mengambil alih."

"Hahahaha—" tawa Asta bergema. Terdengar menyejukkan bagi Yuno. Asta lantas berbisik seperti di dalam bunga tidurnya.

"Coba saja kalau bisa."

* * *

"Asta bodoh, kau pikir ini jam berapa?!"

Yuno marah-marah sambil menarik selimutnya. Ia baru saja kembali ke ruangannya untuk memeriksa jadwal Asta hari ini. Tugasnya sendiri fleksibel, ia bahkan bisa membantu dalam misi kalau sedang bosan. Tapi tetap saja mengingatkan Asta adalah pekerjaan utamanya. Apalagi ini adalah hari penting, Yuno hampir lupa. Mereka hanya punya waktu sedikit untuk bersiap-siap.

"Lima menit lagi, Yuno—" Asta kembali mendengkur.

"Hari ini kita ada pertemuan dengan Ratu Lolopechka."

"Ah, Yuno. Aku masih capek."

Yuno memerah sampai ke ubun-ubun. Kejadian semalam begitu memalukan. Tentu saja Asta lelah. Karena semalam mereka melakukan ... melakukan ...

"Asta bodoh!"

"Kau membuat hatiku sakit, tahu!" 


End file.
